skaterboy: Yami
by phantomworks
Summary: fanfic of skaterboy... technicallly a songfic, but it gets way off track. warning: YY/Y, B/R, M/M, S/J, and Tea/Anzu bashing. may contain LEMON in a later chapter. now two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, I got the idea for this after watching a youtube vid of this… and after reading a fanfic from another person only with Yugi as 'skater boy'. Well, I thought that Yami would make a better skater boy because….. I'm just like that.

**Alice: ahem!**

Phantomworks: oh right. I don't own skaterboy (by agril lovine… which I spelled wrong) or yugioh.

**Alice: and you do know that making a fanfic of a fanfic is technically illegal right?**

Phantomworks: (O_O)? what? It is?

**Alice: yes, and I'm sure that the other author doesn't want you to write about their fanfic.**

Phantomworks: ugh! Fine! I don't own the other 'skaterboy' fanfic by Jadenlover246…. (after Alice glares at me for a while) or the Youtube video by whoever posted that. There, anything else?

**Alice: well, Guitar Hero?**

Phantomworks: don't own that.

**Alice: Barbies?**

Phantomworks: I own some, but I don't own the copy right or anything.

**Alice: MTV?**

Phantomworks: nope, not that either.

**Alice: Tokyo Airport?**

Phantomworks: um… I think I made that up but just in case, no.

**Alice: Japan?**

Phantomworks: okay, seriously? You know that I don't own a country. If I did, all fangirls/boys and cosplayers would set up permanent residence there.

**Alice: just checking. (^^) how about Kiaba Corp?**

Phantomworks: I doubt anyone owns that.

**Alice: nuh-huh! Kaiba does!**

Phantomworks: well, that's true. Anything else?

**Alice: um… no?**

Phantomworks: then let the fanfic begin! (^^)

Skater boy

He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

Yami flipped his skate board up into his hands. He removed his helmet for a second to let himself cool down. His wild hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it stood straight up, his blond bangs flying in many directions. His loose clothes hung off his body slightly, clinging tightly where his knee and elbow pads twisted around his limbs.

"Hey, Seto!" Yami called out as he noticed his cousin working in the shade of a near-by tree, the only one remotely close to the skate park. The brunette looked up from his state-of-the-art lap-top. Yes, state-of-the-art. Nothing less for the next ceo of Kaiba corp.

"What?" Seto asked, the expression on his face saying that he was very busy and needed to work. Yami didn't care though and sat down next to the teen.

"I got some of the guys comin' over tonight, want to see if any are interested?" Yami beemed.

"If you're still going on about that fairy-tale dream of yours about being a rockstar, then count me out." Seto returned his gaze to his lap-top.

"Oh, come on Seto! It's senior year! Lighten up a bit and just come party with us!" Yami threw back at his cousin.

"Since when was it a party?" Seto asked off hand, not looking up.

"Since now! Of course we'll have to get some girls to come to the party and get drinks and food and-" Seto looked up when his cousin suddenly cut off. A posse had just strutted into the skate park. Not just any posse, the cheerleader posse, leader of which was Yami's crush-Tea Gardener(A/N-EEEEWWWW!). it seemed that they had just gone to the slushie joint because all had a multi-colored cup with both a straw and spoon in it. Seto grinned, now knowing why Yami had suddenly grown quiet in order to gawk at his crush.

"Why don't you just ask her? You know, to the 'party' tonight? I'm _so _sure that her posse will go with her too." Seto meant this as a joke, but Yami took it seriously.

"You really think so?" Yami's eyes lit up. The brunette looked at his cousin's face for a minute while he warred with himself inside. He wanted so badly to burst his cousin's bubble, but he also wanted the teen to be happy.

"Sure! What's the worst that could happen?" Seto asked, with a rare small smile. Yami grinned back and jumped up, dusting off his pants as he walked over to the posse. He stopped just a few feet from them and waited until he was noticed. It didn't take long.

"Hey look girls!" Vivian snipped, all the girls turned to face Yami, "It's the little skater boy from school!" Yami's crimson eyes narrowed at the remark. Sure he was small for his age, but they didn't have to make fun of him for it! He couldn't wait for puberty to work on his growth spurts, because all it was doing now was messing with his voice and making it squeaky then switching it down low like it didn't know where to go. Speaking of voice…

Yami cleared his throat, "Would you girls like to come to a party at my house tonight? It will be awesome and-"

"Will there be hot guys?" Mai asked, flipping her blond hair back. Tes took another sip of her slushie. The other girls leaned in closer to hear his answer.

"Um w-well, my friends will be there and-"

"Who are your friends?" another blond interrupted him, Rebeca. She was slightly shorter than the others and himself, but her pride well made up for it.

"Well, one's Bakura and another Marik…" Yami was getting very nervous under the girls continued stares. A few took a sip of their slushies.

"I have to say, those two are quite nice-looking, but not so nice in person." Mai twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Obviously she had dated the two before, and later regretted it. "Any others?"

"Um… my cousin Seto will be there if some girls show up." Yami gave a quick glance back at Seto who simply shook his head as an argument.

"What? That machine?" Vivian backed up a little in disgust. "I bet you couldn't get two words outta that guy before he's back to his precious lap-top! Come on girls lets go!" the group all receded from the tight circle that had formed around Yami. Tea included, though she hadn't said one thing the entire time.

"Wait!" Yami reached out a hand almost as if he could stop her from leaving.

"What?" Tea finally spoke up, though not harshly like the other cheerleaders.

"Do you want to come to the party?" Yami gave a friendly smile as if in encouragement. Tea looked over at her friends.

He wanted her,she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

"Oh come on Tea! Just look at him!" Rebeca pointed out, taking a huge gulp of her slushie. "He's way too short and his hair is like five feet tall!"

_It is not! _Yami thought angryily, _it's only about a foot! Maybe a foot and a half! And I am growing thank you very much!_

"And he's got way too baggy clothes! I mean come on! Those haven't been in style since what? The 1960's?" Vivian piped in. Yami looked down at his attire… and couldn't see anything wrong with it. _It must be a girl thing._ He thought, looking back up to Tea.

"Yeah! Anyone who looks like that and throws a party, you can tell the party will suck!" Mai agreed. "I bet that they won't even have any music for you to dance to there! All your professional ballet skills will go to waste!"

_That's only your opinion, Blondy! The guys happen to think that all my parties are awesome!_ Yami ground his teeth together. He wouldn't stand insults like this any other time, but he really wanted to impress Tea… and beating her friends up would not help. Tea looked between her friends and Yami, unable to decide.

_Oh! Yami has finally asked me out! But… my friends are right. I mean, Yami is just a punk and he's short and his hair is outrageous… but he is kind and caring and actually has depth that other guys don't…oh what should I do? I like Yami but I want to keep my friends and my popularity! I guess there's only one choice. Please forgive me- _Tea squeezed her eyes shut real quick and then opened them, the soft look gone from their light.

"Yami." She whispered.

"Tea?" Yami asked, slightly confused and a little hopeful. Suddenly, Tea dumped her slushie all over Yami's head and shirt, staining it permanently. Yami stood there in shock while Tea's posse burst out laughing at the sight of him. "T-Tea?" Yami managed to squeak out, his voice breaking at the precisely wrong moment.

"Aw! Is the little skater boy gonna cry?" Vivian teased, faking wiping a tear away.

"You know that Tea is way too good for you, skater boy." Mai put her hands on her hips. "she's smart, pretty, head cheerleader _and_ she's the lead in her dance performance group. There is no way that she would go to some loser's party or date a person like you!"

Yami's eyes widened, "How did-?"

"How did I know?" Mai finished for him, "Well it's not all that hard, given the fact that you always stare at her and that you're not the first who has tried to get Tea for himself. But we girls got to stick together and protect each other from who we know isn't Mr. Right." Mai crossed her arms. Tea nodded in agreement, but it wasn't very sure.

"Come on girls, let's split!" Rebeca said, and each girl followed Tea as she led the group away. Yami stared after them, heartbroken. He didn't bother to get the quickly melting slushie out of his hair or the juice from his shirt. The teen just stood there, watching as the girl that broke his heart walked off, laughing. He didn't even notice Seto coming up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yami, I-" Seto began, but Yami interrupted him.

"You asked what the worst that could happen was?" Yami took a deep breath as a few tears escaped his eyes, "Complete and utter rejection."

"…" Seto had nothing to say for once. The ceo blamed himself for what his cousin was going through. _I'll make it up to him somehow. _Seto thought, _even if I have to make his rockstar dream come true._

He was a skater boi,  
she said see you later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth

Elsewhere in Domino city…

"Yugi will you stop playing Guitar Hero for one minute and come down here and help me?" An old man yelled up to his grandson. The old man had wise violet eyes and gray hair that was kept contained under a bandana. However his grandson's was let loose, never really taking time to fashion it in any way other than how he woke up in the morning. His grandson's bangs were a natural blond yet for some reason most of his hair (besides the bangs) was black edged in amethyst which matched his eyes. And right now, that grandson was sitting in front of his T.V. upstairs and playing what he'd dubbed the 'raddest game of all time'.

"In a minute Grampa!" the teen yelled back down the stair case. "Just let me finish this game on expert level first!" his grampa sighed, know that he wouldn't be able to get his grandson off a game until he'd beaten it…without cheat codes.

"Yugi if you don't get down here by the time I get to one, I will take that game and throw it out into the street!" Grampa yelled the threat up the stairs loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Ten….Nine….Eight…Seven…Six….Five….Four….Three….Two….O-"

"Here Grampa!" Yugi flew down the stairs and landed on his feet in front of the angered old man. His grandson was very short for his age, very short indeed and he still had the face of a child or well, of one not so grown up as he truly was. The elder tried to keep his angry face on, but with Yugi's smiling innocent face on itself, the man couldn't keep the act up.

"Darn, and I really thought that I would get rid of it this time." Grampa muttered, causing Yugi to laugh.

"Try again next time Grampa!" Yugi chirped happily.

"Why don't you play a real guitar instead of the game one. They're completely different you know." This got Yugi's attention.

"Really? How different?"

"About as different as play fighting and a real war." Grampa came up with the best he could after a long thinking break. Yugi nodded, understanding his Grampa's old view on the world, sometimes better than the old man himself.

"I really want to try it sometime." Yugi wondered what it was like playing a real guitar instead of just a game.

"Why don't you? I can set up a practice for you with one of my old friends from college, or…well his grandson…seeing as how my friend has grown deaf in the last few years and he doesn't really have the strength to-" Grampa's rambling was cut short by a big bear hug.

"Oh thank you Grampa! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yugi beamed happily. "I'm gonna go tell all my friends!"

"Wait Yugi!" Grampa called after the teen. The teen barely stopped until his grampa's voice reached him, "Don't you want dinner?"

The teen blushed embarrassed that he'd almost forgotten to eat and ran back down stairs. After hurriedly gulping down his dinner and nearly choking on a piece when he hadn't chewed it all the way (getting a lecture from his grampa) Yugi found himself in a four way chat with his friends.

"Guys! I'm gonna get to learn how to play the guitar!" Yugi smiled as he sat in front of his computer on the internet chat page. His friends faces all turned to surprise and then joy.

"That's awesome, Yuug!" Joey's voice came over loud and clear from his headset, almost blowing Yugi's eardrums. "I've always wanted ta learn ta play the drums!"

"And I know how to play the piano… how different could it be from the keyboard?" Malik's voice was little better after Joey's, but the Egyptian was a bit more calm than the other, more deep in thought.

"That's awesome Yugi!" Ryo's voice was soothing after the other two louder voices and Yugi could see his albino friend smiling in response.

"You know what Yuug?" Joey's voice broke the sound barrier again. "We should totally make a band! It'd be da tree of us. You on guitar an' voice an' Malik on keyboard an' me on drums!"

"What about Ryo, Joey?" Yugi huffed, crossing his arms in a pout. He didn't want his friend to be left out.

"You forget, Yugi, that I have terrible stage fright." Ryo said softly, he was obviously hurt by Joey leaving him out, but he was trying to make it look like he was brushing it off.

"Exactly! That's why he has to be our manager!" Joey did a thumbs up at the camera, making sure that Ryo could see it. "An' dere you have it! A band in da makin'! dis is gonna be awesome!" Joey grinned again, before everyone heard a loud yell and a beer bottle crash somewhere in the back ground. "Uh… igottagobye!" he snapped his link off quickly.

"I sure hope he's okay…" Yugi looked to the other, knowing that they were thinking the same thing too.

"Well, I think that this band is a great way to get Joey out of the house for a while… if you get what I mean…" Malik lowered his voice, almost as if Joey's father could hear them. Yugi and Ryo nodded in syncro. "Well, I'm headed off to bed, see you guys at school tomorrow!" He suddenly became extremely chippy before his link cut off as well.

"Um Yugi?" Ryo looked to only screen left on his computer. Yugi looked back, know full well what he was about to say.

"Don't worry about it Ryo. You would've done the same for me!" Yugi grinned in understanding.

Ryo smiled back, "I know, I just wanted to say thank you. Good night!"

"Good night!" Yugi waved, before Ryo's link clicked off. He relaxed back in his chair and let out a sigh. "A band huh? Heh, this will be an even better challenge." He slinked off in search of his pajamas and got ready for bed- the Guitar Hero game all but forgotten.

Five years later…

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone 

Tea took the empty bottle from her baby's mouth and gently burped him over her shoulder. He spit up a little on her shoulder, but by now she was prepared and had a towel underneath him just in case. To many, her baby would appear fat and ugly, but to her, he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She had gotten pregnant a while back, maybe a year ago? She couldn't remember the exact time, only that her boyfriend had convinced her that he was the one, the only one that she wanted- Mr. Right. They had had sex and the next thing she knew she was pregnant. Her family didn't believe in abortion, but her boyfriend hadn't minded. He'd held her close when she finally told him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear about how they would both take care of the baby-together- and get a house and jobs and take care of the life inside her.

But that was all they were- nothings. Absolute nothings. He'd left her the very minute the baby was born, not even giving her a glance back. She dropped out of high school after that, unable to bear the shame and mockery of her once best friends. Now she was a single mother and took care of her baby herself.

As she finally laid him down to sleep, Tea realized that for once she had some down time. She went into the living and flipped on the T.V… which she quickly put on mute after a startling boom of noise. She froze, listening for the tell-tale signs of her child waking up. After a minute, she relaxed, letting out a breath of air that she didn't realize that she'd been holding.

She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

She slowly turned the volume up listened in wonder at what the thousands of people on the screen were screaming about. The camera shifted over to a stage with a huge display of lights and stage effects. People were on the stage and were rocking out on guitars and drums, all making the crowds go mad with fandom. Tea gasped. She knew who all of those people were! They were Yami and his gang of skater boys!

They had all switched their baggy clothes and skate boards for tight leather and guitars (in Bakura's case drums). Now they were a huge hit in not only Japan, but all across the world as well. How she missed this she didn't know. She could hardly believe that she knew someone famous… and that that someone famous had had a crush on her! And…maybe…he still did…

"There you have it folks! The Yamis rock star trio road stop on their way back home. Yami! Can I get a word?" the announcer barely reached out his mike in front of the other announcers, all screaming questions at Yami from below the stage. Yami glanced at him and his camera crew and slowly nodded. "Where will you be going next on your tour, Yami?" the announce questioned.

Yami grinned and slowly took a breath. All the announcers went quiet, but the fans refused to die down. Barely heard over the crowd, Yami said, "Japan." And left the stage.

The announce retreated from the stage. "You have heard it here folks, the Yamis group is once again off on the road and going overseas to their home country. This was a once in a life time chance and you saw it here, on MTV. Be sure to come back soon for our next concert-" the T.V. went silent and Tea turned the power button off. She sat dazed. Yami was coming back home… maybe he was coming for her? _Oh! How would he still remember me after all this time?_ Tea tried to kill that small hope rising in her. _But … still…_ she grinned.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show 

Tea picked up the phone and called her friend rebeca, the only one to stay by her after her pregnancy. The phone rang twice and then she heard the voice of her one friend.

"Hello?" Rebeca sounded like she just got up… she probably did seeing as it was three o'clock in the morning. Her baby just had to wake her up this early… well if he didn't, then she wouldn't have seen Yami, all grown up and famous. Maybe it was fate?

"Hey Rebeca!" Tea forced her voice to be quiet as she was bubbling over with excitement.

"Huh? Tea what are you-? Baby awake again?" Rebeca constantly got calls like this when Tea couldn't go back to bed after a rude awakening.

"Just put him back to sleep. Hey did you know that Yami was a rock star?" Tea questioned.

"Yeah, course I knew, I mean I was the one who told you." Rebeca yawned.

"You told me?"

"Yeah, but you were kinda caught up in the whole being pregnant thing, so I understand if you forgot." Rebeca's tone could be heard even through the phone and Tea winced. Had her friend really known all this time? Was this fate too?

"Well, I just saw him on MTV, and he's coming to Japan next!" Tea almost squealed…almost. She didn't want to wake her baby again.

"I knew that too. I even got tickets. Got an extra in case you wanted to go with me." Rebeca mumbled, almost nodding off to sleep.

_She has an extra ticket? This must be fate!_ Tea thought as she did in fact squeal in delight. This squeal was answered by a loud cry from her baby's room. Tea jumped up.

"Thanks for thinking of me, Rebeca! I'd love to go. When is it?" Tea asked, picking her baby up and cradling him, trying to sooth him.

"'Bout a month or two from now. Tea, I'm really sleepy. Can I go back to bed?" Rebeca let out another yawn.

"Of course silly! You don't need to ask permission." Tea wrinkled her nose in a smile that Rebeca couldn't see. The other girl simply mumbled something about trying not to be rude and hung up. Tea hung up as well, thinking,_ one to two months. That's all it takes. I'll have Yami back in the palm of my hand. This is definitely fate! _The baby cried all night, stopping just as the sun rose. The single mother was too tired to get any work done and fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of days with Yami that were about to begin.

Later that day and Elsewhere in Domino city…

"Seto, I am telling you! There is no mansion here! I don't see it anywhere!... no the GPS isn't working! Why do you think I would be calling you if it was?" Yami yelled into his cell phone, steering his red convertible one handed. "I don't call people for friendly conversation, Seto! You out of everyone should know that!"

"That's it!" Yami slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. "You are not helping! I'm just going to ask for directions!" Yami turned the car off and stepped into the chilly fall air. His tight leather pants stretched slightly with the way he moved, but otherwise stayed the same. He didn't know why, but after Yami had started dressing in leather and had his own band, a lot more girls wanted to go out with him. It only took one relationship for Yami to give up on girls all together. They were simply appalling, how they wanted to dress their boyfriends up like Barbies, wanting their boyfriends to pay for everything and the hours of horrible shopping in which the man was made to hold the shopping bags!

Although, giving up on girls didn't mean that he was lonely. Yami still had guys left. That's right, he was playing for the other team. He was gay. In fact, Yami had set up the trip back home earlier than planned so that he could meet up with his current lover. However that lover just so happened to dump him while Yami was on the plane ride home, not more than 15 minutes away.

His lover had said something about Yami not wanting to do it yet that got on his nerves. The lover had been badgering Yami way too much about it so Yami just became more and more stubborn until he wouldn't give an inch. Their relationship had slowly dissolved after that, so Yami wasn't surprised. There was a reason why he didn't want sex though….

Yami stretched his arms above his head. He'd been driving for almost two hours from the Tokyo Airport. He gave his surroundings a quick glance, looking once again for the mansion that he had purchased for when he settled down. Still seeing none, his attention was then caught by a group of teens in a garage, talking. He made his way over to them. Wouldn't they be surprised to see a world famous celebrity at their door step?

"Excuse me? Could you give me directions to-?" Yami was cut off by a loud count.

"1! 2! 3! YA!" the smallest of the group jumped/spinned/turned around so that he was facing Yami's direction (not that he knew of course). Now Yami noticed that all were holding or next to instruments, the smallest also taking over voice. The little one looked a lot like him with minor, cuter differences. Actually, most of the band members looked like his friends that made up his band.

There was a Marik look alike with straight hair on the keyboard… Yami really couldn't get over seeing Marik without the random spikes he usually had. Also, there was an albino like Bakura, but his hair wasn't as wild as his friend's and looked like an actual brush was used on it more than once a year. He was standing off to the side, guitar in his hands, but not really playing. The blond on the drums was different from his band, but Yami guessed that he was there to represent Seto in some way.

Yami watched with interest as the poser group sang one of his lesser famous songs. It wasn't as famous because there was a duet in it and apparently no one liked duets in rock music. Still the group was pretty good with the music, but it somehow sounded different from the way Yami's band played. This band played with an air of freedom and fun while Yami's played for keeps, to capture their audience and dominate. Before Yami could think anymore on this fact, the part of the duet came up.

The smallest, his look alike, looked to the Bakura look alike while he sang, obviously cueing him in in the song. The albino gave a nervous shake of his head. Yami could tell that the band was trying to teach the new member how to play and sing, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Clearing his throat, Yami broke in where the duet piece was. (AN, I don't have any music for this so imagine whatever song you want to in here) The little one's eyes grew big, but he continued the song through to the end and the band finished with and awe-inspiring slam on their instruments.

"Thanks mister!" the little one said, cheerily before turning to his friend, "Ryo! I was cueing you in! why didn't you start?"

"I-I'm sorry Yugi, I forgot the lines…" the albino, Ryo looked down at his feet.

The little one, Yugi walked over to his music stand and pointed. "Um, they're right here?" he said a little more angrily than he meant to.

"Come on, Yugi! It was his first time! You can't expect perfection on the first try!" the Marik look alike said with a sigh, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, Yuug. Malik's right. It's no reason ta bite someone's head off, 'specially Ryo's" the blond cut in. _hm… the Marik look alike even has a similar name. interesting…_ Yami thought as he listened. _That blond has a bit of an accent, wonder where he came from._

"I know Joey, it's just… I really want to be able to enter the contest!" Yugi threw his hands up in the air in disappointment. _Contest?_ Yami's interest piqued even more.

"Listen, Yuug, even if Ryo don't learn how ta play, dere's always 'nother chance. By da next battle of da bands, I'm sure dat we'll have a fourth member!" Joey tried to bring Yugi's spirits up.

"Yeah, maybe…." Suddenly, Yugi's head shot up to meet Yami's eyes. "You! You did great on the song! Do you want to be part of our band?" Yugi's eyes glistened with excitement. Yami almost conceded to being a part of the band, but he was under contract of his own and, well, he really didn't want to be replaced.

"Sorry, little one. I'm already part of a band." Yami slowly shook his head. The smaller teen's face fell, but then he brushed it off.

"Yeah, I should've known that since not just anyone off the street would be able to come in at the right time and sing the notes perfectly like that." Yugi's praise meant more to Yami than thousands of adoring fans did any day…why was that? Why was this teen more important than his hard earned fans? Yugi's voice interrupted his thought. "So which band are you in?"

Yami warred in his head for and against the idea of telling the posers that he was in the leader of the band they were posing as. Well, why not? They got to meet someone famous after all. Why shouldn't they know? "I'm part of the band called the Yamis… have you heard of it?"

"You –you mean- you're!" Yugi seemed to be having a hard time forming complete sentences, so Joey helped him.

"You're da leader of dat group! You guys make more den a million bucks a year!" Joey was now standing instead of sitting on his drum stool.

"Who would've known?" Malik still sat calmly at his keyboard, hanging slightly over the top of it.

"Yeah, I must say that I'm impressed that we didn't recognize you before." Ryo said, smiling calmly. _Smiling calmly? I will never see that on Bakura's face._ Yami thought. Then he noticed that the little one had moved closer and out stretched a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yami!" Yugi smiled happily.

"The same to you, little one." Yami shook his hand. Yugi's face turned to a pout.

"I'm not little! I'm a senior in highschool!" Yugi whined. Yami was surprised. The little band leader didn't look like a highschooler. In fact, none of them did. At least, not seniors.

"Then would you mind giving me your name? if not, I'll keep calling you 'little one'." Yami teased. Teased? _Since when do I tease people?_ Yami wondered. Still, Yugi took the bait.

"My name is Yugi so stop with all of that 'little one' business!" Yugi put his hands on his hips. He suddenly seemed to realize that he was being rude because he then turned and pointed at each of his band members. "That's Joey, the drummer. Malik is our keyboardist, since he was already playing the piano. And Ryo is our newest, playing member. He was our manager before and it looks like he'll be going back to that job." Yugi sighed disheartedly. Ryo looked down ashamed.

"What's this about a contest?" Yami changed the subject.

"Well, there's this battle of the bands coming up soon in central park." Yugi began.

"Yeah and since we's was a band an' all, we decided to enter for the fun of it!" Joey jumped in.

"But they were only letting bands with four members or more enter, so" Ryo's voice quaked a bit with self disappointment.

"We thought that Ryo could play a bass and sing the other shorter half of the duet." Malik relaxed even more over his keyboard like he was about to go to sleep.

"But as you can see, that didn't really work. Oh well. We'll try again next time, Ryo!" Yugi turned to his friend encouragingly, but Ryo was still beating himself up over the ordeal.

"You know…" Yami thought over what he was about to say. Would Seto be okay with it? Would his band members be okay with it? Would they even care? He would make the offer anyway, not caring what his friends thought. After all, he was the band leader so his decision goes.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You guys could open for my band the next time we play… if you wanted to of course." Yami put one hand on his hip, using the other to gesture to them.

The little one's band members all shot up. Malik was standing beside the others as they crowded around Yugi. "Come on Yugi! It's the chance of a life time!"

Yugi gave him a sarcastic look.

"Okay, maybe not that big, but it's still better than where we were!" Ryo broke up the fight before it broke out.

"And this could be our big break!" Joey pointed out excitedly.

"I don't know… I don't like getting hand-outs from someone…" Yugi mumbled. In his book, hand-outs equaled cheats and Yugi didn't want to cheat on this game. However, his friends' pleading faces made up his mind for him and he sigh. "When is it?"

"Well, we have a few up coming. We have a very small one coming up tonight." Yami started on the list.

"I can't go tonight. We haven't rehersed enough to be able to play in front of a crowd. Yugi said, looking at his friends who nodded in agreement. Yami nodded as well, in understanding.

"How about this Friday? We're doing a "Showing off" concert where we play a few songs, but we have a lot of openers."

"No, I'm helping Grampa with the store Friday. It's rush hour." Yugi said simply. His friends looked at him. Obviously they hadn't heard about this, but they weren't going to say anything about it. Yami frowned.

"The only other close one is this Saturday. We're taking requests for a party that a friend of mine is throwing." Yugi was already shaking his head no.

"I'm tutoring someone then and I have guitar lessons." His friends visually deflated. Yami grimaced, _why do I have to cater to his needs? He should be the one trying to schedule himself around me!_ Then Yami noticed the relief that seemed out of place on the little one's face as he said, "Well, sorry guys, it looks like we can't take Yami up on his offer. We'll just have to try again next time."

"Not so fast, Yugi." Yami held up a hand. "There's one more concert that's coming up, though it's a ways away. I'm sure that it will give you plenty of time to reherse and I'm pretty sure that no one makes plans two months in advance."

The looks on Yugi's friends' faces begged to differ, yet Yugi asked, "When is it?"

"The first of November. Does that work?" Yami smiled. Yugi's face furrowed as he thought.

_There's got to be at least one thing that I have to do that day! Please!...Crap!_ "I'm free…" Yugi hung his head in defeat while his band members cheered and thanked Yami for letting them perform. Yami just smirked at Yugi, knowing he had defeated the teen at his own game.

"Come by and play with us sometime. I'm sure that my band members will be happy to play with you." Yami really doubted it and by the looks on the teens' faces, the look alikes did too. However they weren't ones to complain about good fortunes.

"Should we go about scheduling when we should come over?" Yugi looked up hopefully.

"Nah! Just come over whenever you feel like!" Yami chuckled as Yugi's face fell.

"Where should we meet?" Joey asked.

"At my house."

"Which is… where?" Ryo asked, pulling a note book with blank white paper out of thin air.

"Um…. Actually that's why I stopped in the first place!" Yami grinned sheepishly. "Could you tell me where 1268 Timberwood Circle is?" the teens' faces turned from happiness to surprise.

"You live in that huge mansion?" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, with the other band members, but yes I suppose so… is we're talking about the same mansion." Yami wondered breifly how many mansions there were in the area.

"I'm sure it is!" Malik bubbled happily.

"All you have to do is go right…" Yugi pointed to the left.

"Um….? Right?" Yami swung Yugi's arm the other way.

"Oops!" Yugi blushed and pointed with his other hand. "Go right… then left a little, then go down the twisty lane and turn left and then right and you're there." Yami looked at Yugi, then at the road and back to Yugi.

"Uh… can you write that down for me please?" Yami asked embarrassed. Yugi laughed and nodded, grabbing the paper that Ryo handed to him with instructions already on it.

"Here you go!" Yugi grinned and gave Yami the instructions.

"Thanks." Yami said and walked back to his car. As he got in, he briefly replayed his actions with the young teen and his previous actions with anyone else. None of them matched up. He never teased, he never accepted praise, and he never worked around other people's schedules. What was different about this teen than others. Suddenly, he flashbacked to one of his lovers, when he made time for them and when he had played hard to get.

Now, Yugi was playing hard to get and Yami wanted the teen. Yami understood with a start. He had fallen for the nameless teen. And he fell hard.

Several months passed and Tea awaited the concert that was coming up this weekend with a hopeful heart. She had known it was fate when her babysitter called saying that she would love to babysit her little boy and when she had shoplifted a new dress without getting caught. This weekend was to be hers and hers alone with only one other person-her fated someone-Yami.

Tea took a deep breath and concentrated on chopping the vegetables up for dinner that night. She could hardly wait.

At a certain mansion in Domino city…

Yami let out a sigh. He'd have to tell Yugi sooner or later, but he didn't know when. He didn't even know if Yugi was gay or not, though given the way the smaller teen dressed, Yami placed high bets on the gay, though he was not a betting man. He just didn't know when…. Or even _how_ to tell Yugi.

This weekend was the concert and after that, Yami had no clue if Yugi and his friends would ever come them again at his mansion. The Hikari band members, which Yami found out was Yugi's band name, had gotten along great with the Yami band members and Yami himself could already see who was matched with who even though he was dense in that department.

Every night, Malik would stay over instead of going home, only to return early in the morning if at all to his own house. Joey was just as bad, staying every other night. Malik always disappeared to Marik's room and Joey to Seto's. Yami was sure the teens had gotten to know each other _really_ well. Even Bakura managed to get Ryo to stay over some night, how Yami would never know. He just hoped it didn't involve any threats or drugs or illegal methods.

Then there was Yami, who hadn't been able to tell Yugi his feelings, much less get his to… _spend_ the night. _I have to get over this oversion! _Yami exclaimed in his head. "I have to tell him!"

"Tell who what?" Yugi asked, passing by where Yami sat on the couch. Apparently that thought hadn't been so in his head.

"Uh… cupcake?" Yami asked, holding up the delicious morsel with icing. Yugi's eyes grew big.

"I love cupcakes!" Yugi tackled the thing and licked all the icing off, giving Yami a good view of his tongue. After popping the rest of the cupcake into his mouth, chewing and swallowing, Yugi exclaimed, "Yummy!" right as Joey walked into the room.

Joey froze and slowly turned his head to where Yami and Yugi sat. "Yami?" the teen asked, "What'd you jest give Yugi?"

"Um… cupcake? Why?"

Joey ran to the stairs to yell up to his friends, "Duck n' cover! Code sweet!" before running back to where he'd come from and locking the door. Other doors upstairs were heard being slammed thanks to the Hikaris.

_What's up with them?_ Yami wondered as he looked over at Yugi to ask… and stopped short. Yugi had a glazed over look in his eyes and his body trembled slightly.

"Yugi?" Yami carefully called out. Suddenly, Yugi jumped up, squealing and started running around the house in a mad dash, yelling, "Catch me if you can!"

"Yugi!" Yami called out, but Yugi was gone. Yami sat still for a second before he heard footsteps running back to where he was.

"I'll find ya' even if it kills me!" Yugi was doing a horrible impersonation of an actor (who cannot be named in this fanfic) as he charged up stairs to where the doors were locked. Yami took this time to go to the door where Joey had locked himself in – the bathroom. "Joey? How do I get Yugi to stop?"

"I don' know, Yams. We usually just let 'im wear 'imself out. Maybe try an apple'r somethin'?" Joey's muffled voice sounded from behind the door.

_Makes sense…_ Yami thought. He stole away to the kitchen and picked up an apple, putting it in his pocket. That's when he heard banging. Spinning around, Yami saw Yugi banging on the bathroom door where Joey was currently hiding.

"Come out of there you landlubber!" now Yugi was impersonating a pirate. "Or I'll make yee walk the plank!"

"Yugi, stop banging on the door." Yami caught Yugi's hand before it made contact.

"Y-Yami? P-please help me… pretty please?" Yugi was using the eyes to which Yami had not yet been subject to. The smaller teen's voice, which was made to be as seductive as possible, was enough to turn Yami on at the same time. With his thought muddled, Yami shook his head shaking away other thoughts more… yeah and gave Yugi a hard stare.

"Yugi, you're not acting like yourself. Here, eat this." Yami pulled the apple out of his pocket and Yugi hissed like an angry cat.

"No! It burns us! It burns us!" impersonating Creature now, Yugi backed away from Yami to the wall as Yami stalked forward with the apple in hand.

"Come on Yugi, just-" blinking once, Yami noticed that Yugi was no longer in front of him. He heard a faint voice growing fainter saying, "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!"

_Geez! I am _never_ giving Yugi sweets of any kind again! _Yami shook his head, clearing his thoughts… and the thoughts that sprang up with the word 'sweets' and took off after the deranged, sugar-rushed teen. Yugi had made it to the garden as Yami could see by the muddy footprints that tore through the grass of Yami's lawn. After hours of searching, Yami finally found Yugi under a hedge of bushes, asleep. "definitely no more sweets."

she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

It was the day of the concert and Tea was wearing the dress that made her look ten years younger. She looked just like she did when Yami had first asked her out. (A/N: no, they were not super young, they were about Juniors in high school. Tea just got really old really quick). _Today is the big day!_ Tea thought happily, waving the babysitter good-bye and meeting Rebeca at her car.

At the concert, Tea got front row seat to be even closer to the stage and Yami. The crowd cheered as the opening act came on. Tea's eyes grew wide as she stared at… Yami? No, it couldn't be Yami, the teen was… just that, a teen. Yami was a least twenty one years old now while this boy looked to be about thirteen. Another band member looked like the other guitarist of the Yamis, Marik, but he was on the piano and his hair was straight, not spikey.

_What is this? I didn't come to see this! Some posers!_ Tearing her eyes from the stage without much difficulty, Tea whispered to Rebeca, "Who are these people? Why do they look like the Yamis so much?"

"Beats me, but they're good! I might change my fandom over!" Rebeca squealed over the crowd that hollered cheers for the new band.

_Change her fandom? No way! Yami is the best and she knows it!_ Tea didn't say these thoughts out loud 'cause she didn't want to lose her last friend. After the openers were done, the real show began. The Yamis entered from under the stage, being lifted up on automatic lifts while smoke pouring around the stage, dancing in neon lighting. _Oh, my Yami! How I've made you wait so long! Don't worry, after the show, I'll definitely reunite you with your love of me! _(A/N: yeah right, keep dreaming Tea)

He was a skater boi  
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boi  
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Up on stage…

Yami concentrated on his music, of re-dominating the fans that had turned their affection to the newest band to play on stage, the Hikaris. He knew they were good, but not how good. Almost the entire crowd had changed their opinion of the opening act and now Yami had to show them who was top dog…top…_Darn it! Not again! _Yami screamed in his head as his thoughts took another turn. Emptying his mind, Yami made it a point to promise himself that he would tell Yugi his feelings after the concert, if the teen hadn't left already. Which he was pretty sure wouldn't happen. After all, Yugi got into this concert for free, why not enjoy it?

After the concert….

The fans applauded even more enthuisatically after the main attraction ended than after the openers had ended. Before he knew it, Yami found himself back stage watching Yugi pak up his instrument and equipment. Yugi was bending over his packing, giving Yami a nice view of his-_thoughts don't go there! I have to do this! It's now or never!_ Yami took a deep breath and was about to call Yugi's attention to himself when a finger tapped his shoulder. Jumping slightly, Yami spun around.

"Who are you?" Yami exclaimed. Yugi jumped at the volume and turned to watch what was happening.

"What? You really don't recognize me? I'm sure you're joking!" the women laughed. She was ugly and the dress did not help her with any support. (A/N: okay, that was lame, just imagine her very, very, very, _very_ ugly). She had brown hair and dull blue eyes, not ones that sparkled like Yugi's just dull ones. "Don't you remember the highschool girl that had a crush on you- I mean you had a crush on?"

Thinking back, Yami could think of many a girl that he'd had a crush on, girls and guys alike really, but not one like this… what was with that slip up that she'd given him? Did she really expect him to remember her out of the thousands of girl that confessed after his switch to leather pants (and guys) that he rejected?

"I'm sorry, I don't remember rejecting anyone quite like you." Yami put it nicely, hoping that she would leave him alone.

"You didn't reject me, I rejected you remember? Slushie all over your face." The women laughed. _Slushie?_ Yami could think of only one time someone poured slushie on him and it was-

"Tea!" Yami exclaimed in shock. The beautiful head cheerleader had grown into (A/N: again, bring up your picture of the woman(^^)). Yami took an involuntary step back in shock.

"Yes deary, and now that you've come back to Japan for me, we can be together like you wanted!" the woman took a step forward, leaning in to kiss Yami. Yami backed away.

Glaring, Yami let the words hiss between his teeth, "I have no love for you anymore! I came back to Japan for a different reason!"

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now

"Really? What?" Tea asked innocently.

"I came back for my lover, WHO IS NOT YOU!" Yami yelled at Tea before she could cut in with an 'I told you so.', but the look on her face still got the idea across. "And he happened to break up with me on the flight home.

"He? You mean she right?" Tea asked confused.

"No, Tea, I mean 'he' as in guy, a boyfriend. Tea, I'm gay." Yami said cooly.

"Hah! And I'm Seto Kaiba!" (out of hearing distance, a certain Seto Kaiba puked for no reason what so ever and was taken care of by his lover Joey the rest of the night.) Tea crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"What?" Yami's eyes widened.

"You heard me, prove it or is what you're telling me a lie?" Tea challenged.

Yami glance around for a guy, _any _guy… _oh! Where are Bakura or Marik when you need then! _Yami thought frantically. Said two band members were alone in separate rooms with their respective Hikari. And the doors were locked. (thumbs up). Suddenly, Yami's eyes alighted on Yugi's bewildered figure, watching the scene with wrapt expression.

Since Yugi was just with in arms reach, Yami grabbed Yugi's arm, pulled the teen towards him, and (doing what he's wanted to do for a _long_ time) shoved his lips onto Yugi's. Trying to hold back his true emotions, Yami's thoughts about that ended as soon as his lips met Yugi's and he melted into the kiss as Yugi's face heated up and the little one's eyes slid to half way shut. Deepening the kiss, Yami licked the Hikari's bottom lip. Yugi gasped, accidentally letting the Yami into his mouth.

The fierce battle of tongues insued, with Yami dominating like he does with everything, even music, and Yugi submissively letting the older teen explore his mouth, each tasting the other through the kiss. Yugi whimpered as he ran out of breath and they broke apart, gasping both pairs of eyes glazed over. Slightly disheveled, Yami turned to Tea and raised an eyebrow.

"That proof enough for ya?" Yami asked arrogantly. Tea covered her gaping mouth and, with tears flowing down her face, ran from the scene, never to bother Yami again. Turning to the young teen, Yami smiled, "Thank you for helping me get rid of that nuisance, Yugi."

The younger blushed and looked up at Yami nervously from beneath his bangs, "s-sure Y-Yami… um… a-about what j-just happened…?"

"Well, I have thought of better ways of telling you, Yugi, but I guess the secret's out now. I like you, Yugi, though I can understand if you don't feel the same." Yami couldn't look Yugi in the eyes so he let his gaze rest on the younger's neck… okay that wasn't helping. Saved from embarrassment before it could begin, Yami felt Yugi lift the older's chin slightly to make him look into the younger's eyes.

"I…Um… I've never had a relationship before…. And until now… I didn't think I was gay… but that kiss was amazing and …I-I…" Yugi's stuttering was awfully cute so much so that Yami would love to listen to it for hours, but he saved his little one from further embarrassment, returning the favor.

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

"Yugi, do you like me?" Yugi shook his head and Yami felt his spirits drop to the ground. Seeing Yugi's expectant gaze still on him, Yami wondered if he asked the right question. He asked again.

"Yugi, do you love me?" Yugi nodded, smiling happily that what he couldn't voice had been said. Hugging Yugi close, Yami pulled the other into a deep kiss, once again winning the battle for dominance.

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be

Some how, Yami was able to find an empty room. How he found a room at all he'd never know, he just knew it was there. Still in his kiss, Yami gently pushed Yugi onto the bed. (A/N: I'm skipping the lemon part, but I can put it in if everyone votes for it. If not, just give me your email address and I'll send it to you.)

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

"I love you, Yami." Yugi gasped, breathless after what they had just done. Yami gazed at his new lover lovingly, knowing he'd never be able to leave this lover like he had the others to go on tour. When he went on tour, Yugi was going with him.

"I love you too, Aibou. I love you with my whole heart and only wish for you to stay by my side." Yami embraced his Aibou, drawing the little one close to him, making sure that he was still there and this wasn't a dream.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Yugi sighed, heavily and fell asleep. Yami dressed the two of them, called for a chaffuer and brought Yugi home, calling his grampa to tell him what was going on. However, Yami left the news breaking to Yugi because he knew the old man would have a heart attack if he just said, "Yes, Yugi is really tired. What with the concert, the late-night performance and having sex with me and all-" _yeah, that would go over nicely._ Yami thought sarcastically.

A year from now…

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

Yami wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Summer concerts were the worst, right up there with winter concerts because of the cold weather. He saw his Boyfriend wave from the crowd before disappearing into the stands.

"Hey Yami!" Yugi waved from back stage as Yami walked/ran down the stage steps. "Great job out there!"

"Great job? Me? What about you? You're bands opening act is getting to be more than just that. You could go off on your own soon." Yami's voice turned pained, but he didn't want his thoughts to ruin Yugi's happiness.

"Mmm… my band is breaking up." Yugi said simply.

"WHAT?" Yami exclaimed. What would happen now? Yugi might want to go home, but Yami still ahd half a tour left.

"Yeah, the band was only for fun anyway. What's wrong Yami?" Yugi grew concerned about Yami's fallen face.

"Does… does that mean you want to go back to Japan?" Yami could barely get the words out of his mouth.

We are in love, haven`t you heard?  
How we rock each others world!

Yugi grew quiet, processing the words before he laughed. "No, Silly! It just means that my band doesn't have to practice as much anymore, giving all the band members more… free time." Yugi whispered seductively in Yami's ear. Yami sighed relieved and kissed his Aibou. Automatically, Yugi opened his mouth for Yami to explore the well mapped cavern once again and the two stayed connected before pulling away to catch their breath.

im with the skaterboi  
I said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know.

"Yami…" Yugi said after a quiet moment of Yami hugging his Aibou. "That Tea girl, do you remember?"

"Tea… Tea… Oh! Yes, why Aibou?" Yami questioned.

"Well, … do you like her?" Yugi's grip tightened onto Yami's shirt.

"WHAT? Aibou! I love no one but you! You should know that by now!" Yami was disheartened by what his Aibou thought of him.

"That's not what I meant, Yami." Yugi said, almost reading his mind. "I mean do you like her as a friend or even just enjoy her?"

Yami was quiet… "Aibou did you see her? She was a mess!" Yugi pulled away.

"Yami! Are the only things that you care about looks?" Yugi backed away from Yami.

"No! Aibou, but what the outside shows is what is on the inside. It reflects the heart! That's why I pay attention to things like that. And it's the reason that when I say," Yami brought Yugi closer to him again, "that you are the most beautiful person in the world, I'm not only talking about the outside, but inside as well, Aibou."

Yugi's eyes filled with happy tears. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Aibou. However, can I ask why you asked such a question?" Yami inquired.

"Well, I'm trying to think of a song for the final concert that the Hikaris play at… and I think that I've found the perfect one." Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Really? What is it?" Yami asked, bringing his little one closer still until they were talking on each other's lips.

"I think I'll call it… Skater boy." Yugi smiled on Yami's lips, knowing their story will forever be in the heart of millions.  
Im with a skaterboi  
I said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl you used to know.

Phantomworks: so how was it? Yes, I know it got off track in the middle there, but I couldn't help it! The sugar took over!

**Alice: yeah, sure it did…**

Phantomworks: it's true!

**Alice: just ask already.**

Phantomworks: fine! Please read and review… oh and vote yes or no to lemon. It'll come as a second chapter if 'yes'.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: here's the lemon! (^^)

**This entire chapter is lemon! A warning for all! Now enjoy.**

"_Yugi, do you love me?" Yugi nodded, smiling happily that what he couldn't voice had been said. Hugging Yugi close, Yami pulled the other into a deep kiss, once again winning the battle for dominance. _

_Somehow, Yami was able to find an empty room. How he found a room at all he'd never know, he just knew it was there. Still in his kiss, Yami gently pushed Yugi onto the bed._

They broke for air then and Yami trailed kiss along Yugi's jaw and down his neck to a particularly sensitive on the smaller's collarbone. He sucked gently, then nipped, causing Yugi to moan. Yami pulled his little one back into a kiss after a pretty red mark was made. His hand wandered to the hem of the younger's shirt and slipped in and traced patterns up Yugi's stomach.

Yugi groaned as the wandering hand teased a pert nipple, a blush coming to his face. The older noticed this and pulled away to whisper in Yugi's ear. "That feel good, Yugi?"

The older flicked his thumb over the nub and Yugi moaned louder in response, blush darkening. Yami grinned and hiked Yugi's shirt up over the smaller's chest to get better access to the pert nubs. Yugi arched into the touch, whining in need.

"AH! Y-Yami!" Yugi groaned when Yami bit one nub, then licked in slight apology. Again, Yami's hand wandered, tracing over all the muscles of Yugi's chest and stomach, slowly making his way downward. His hand stopped there on Yugi's hip and Yami stopped his ministrations, making Yugi whine in protest and look each other in the eye.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" Yami asked. Yugi's stare softened and he smiled, and nodded his head.

"I'm sure Yami. I'm ready for this." Yugi said, running a finger down Yami's jaw.

"But we've never even had a first date or anything." Yami reasoned, even though his actions spoke differently. His slipped Yugi's pants off and could clearly see the need that Yugi had. Yami slowly slid the boxers down next.

"You don't count the dozens of times that you and I sat alone at your house while our band members ran off as dates?" Yugi asked, hissing slightly when his member met cold air.

Yami thought for a moment, his hand lightly stroking Yugi's hardened length. It was just enough to have Yugi whining and trying to buck into his hand, but Yami kept his pace the same, controlling his own need. "I guess you're right."

"Uhn…. Yami…" Yugi whined and Yami smirked. He quickened the pumping pace as he lowered his head. Yugi's head fell back as the pace grew faster when suddenly his back arched and he let out a scream of pleasure as his member was enveloped in a hot wet cavern. He tried to keep himself from bucking into the warmth, but failed miserably, making Yami hold his hips down.

"Ah!" Yugi's hand twined in Yami's hair, encouraging the older to continue. Yami smirked and noticed his little one was tensing under him, and knew before Yugi announced, "Y-Yami! I'm… I'm c-cumming!" Yugi warned.

Yami sucked harder, bent on drawing his little one over the edge. Yugi squirmed and came with a cry of pleasure. Then he fell limp on the bed, panting. Yami got up from the bed, pulling his pants down along with his boxers, freeing his own erection. Yugi eyed it lustfully; his member hardening at the sight as the older climbed back onto the young, their hard lengths rubbed together and made them hiss in pleasure. Three fingers appeared at Yugi's mouth.

"Suck." Yami commanded. Yugi obey willingly, his tongue curling around the fingers skillfully as he lathered them. Yami moaned, seeing how good Yugi was with his mouth. He removed the fingers before he lost it. He settled himself between Yugi's legs as the smaller tried to hide himself, suddenly shy.

"Ah, ah, ah. Little one." Yami said as he prevented the smaller from closing his legs. He pressed them back open, spread eagle and fingered the tight ring of muscle. Yugi shivered at the touch and whimpered in need.

"Yami…" Yugi whined. Yami inserted the first finger and Yugi winced at the intrusion. The second finger went in and Yugi let out a small whimper of pain, a tear springing from his tightly closed eyes.

"Relax." Yami ordered, knowing that it hurt. He couldn't stand the look of pain on his lover's face. His finger scissored and a few more tears escaped Yugi's eyes. Yami leaned up to lick them away, kissing Yugi to distract his little one from the pain all while searching inside him for the one place that would make Yugi scream in ecstasy. He felt Yugi slowly relax as he got used to the intrusions so he put in the third finger and felt his little one tense again.

Suddenly Yugi arched, moaning loudly-nearly screaming into the kiss as Yami find the spot. "Y-Yami! What… what was-?" Yugi panted.

"That was you're prostrate, Yugi." Yami smirked. He slowly removed his fingers, fighting Yugi's cavern that pulled at them to keep them in. Yugi moaned at the lost and watched as Yami positioned himself at his entrance. Yami looked up uncertainly. "Yugi, are you sure?"

Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Yami. I'm sure. I love you."

"And I love you." Yami answered.

"And I trust you not to leave me, so I'm sure." Yugi said, his head falling back a bit and he tried to relax. Yami grinned and slowly slid into the delicious heat of Yugi's cavern. He bit back a moan and tried not to pound into the heat as Yugi adjusted. Yugi fisted the sheets under him as he tried to relax, then rolled his hips –causing Yami to moan.

Yami started at a slow pace which Yugi soon found too slow. "Y-Yami… faster!" he whimpered.

Now Yami the one was obeying and picked up the pace, making Yugi moan in pleasure. All of a sudden, Yugi let out a scream on pleasure, seeing stars and Yami smirked. He'd just hit Yugi's prostrate with a particularly hard thrust. "Y-Yami! Again!" Yugi panted. "Hit… again… please."

Yami didn't need any other encouragement as he slammed into Yugi again and picked up the pace yet again. Now Yugi was letting out a near continuous string of moans and screams of pleasure. "Ah!... oh!.. uhn! Yami!" Yugi's arm snaked around Yami's neck, hugging him close as the thrusting continued.

"Yugi. So tight. Little one!" Yami bit Yugi's shoulder as the smaller's body tensed.

"Yami. I- I'm! I'm gonna-!" Yugi couldn't get the words out as Yami fisted his neglected member. The doubled pleasure soon became too much for Yugi and the smaller released over both of their stomachs with a cry of Yami's name. The walls around Yami's member tightened, constricting the heat to an unbearable amount. Yami came soon after with a cry of his new lover's name, spilling his cum all over the walls inside his little one.

Both lay panting for a while, coming down from their orgasm. Yami pulled out of Yugi and flopped down beside him.

"_I love you, Yami." Yugi gasped, breathless after what they had just done. Yami gazed at his new lover lovingly, knowing he'd never be able to leave this lover like he had the others to go on tour. When he went on tour, Yugi was going with him._

"_I love you too, Aibou. I love you with my whole heart and only wish for you to stay by my side." Yami embraced his Aibou, drawing the little one close to him, making sure that he was still there and this wasn't a dream._

"_Wouldn't want it any other way."_ _Yugi sighed, heavily and fell asleep._

Phantomworks: (avoiding glare from Alice.)

**Alice: why did it take you so **** long to write this?**

Phantomworks: um… my parents kept looking over my shoulder and wouldn't let me on the computer for a while. At least it's done now…

**Alice; yeah, I guess you're right…**

Phantomworks; okay, this is now officially complete! Review if you want to! (^^)


End file.
